


Foster Philza Fun Times

by AShortSong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, I just want to give them all a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortSong/pseuds/AShortSong
Summary: Yes, another found family au where Philza runs a foster home where he slowly just adopts every child on sight. Because how could he say no to people, especially children, who needed a home, some food, and a good hug.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	1. If No One Else Will Give Them a Home, Then I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmmm update time. Pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously could not think of a better title for this work. Oh well.  
> This story will be all fluff and happiness. I just crave found family fluff, so goddamn it I will write found family fluff.
> 
> If any cc's are uncomfortable with this, I will not hesitate to tak the is down.
> 
> Edit: I feel like I should add that I know the foster system (in the US specifically) is bad. I did a little research to make it feel somewhat realistic, but I wanted to clarify that if my portrayal isn't acurrate, that was not my intent. My intent was to write happy found family stuff, which means I probably skipped many steps.

Phil wanted to be a dad someday. 

Eventually. 

Not anytime soon though, no no no. He was perfectly happy in his big home with lots of empty space and quiet halls…

Well that’s a lie. Phil didn’t like the quiet or the empty space. He really did want to be a dad though. Which is how he ended up becoming a foster home. The process was months long, going through several background checks, interviews, and home inspections, all of which was slightly annoying and invasive, but worth every minute knowing there would be life in his home soon. He had beds built and ready to sleep on within hours of their purchase, having his three spare rooms ready to go at a moment's notice. He tried to keep some snacks in his pantry that he thought anyone would enjoy. He mentioned all of this at his final interview nearly a year later, clearly ecstatic for his future. This seemed to go well for him as the nice lady, Mrs. Blossom, in charge of all his paperwork smiled as she took notes. After a pause, she looked at him, pushed up her glasses and asked, “Do you have a preference for age?”

“Hm?” Phil hummed, somewhat lost in his thoughts about having people to celebrate holidays with soon. “Oh, uh… I know a lot of folks want babies and young children, but I’d be perfectly happy with older kiddos. Like 11 or 12-ish and up.” He could finally relax. He knew this question meant he could be allowed to foster soon. A sign he was in the clear.

“Well, sir, you’re in luck,” Mrs. Blossom replied, putting down her notes and turning to her computer. “We have 15 year old twins in need of a home as soon as possible. Their previous home couldn’t… manage their energy along with other foster children around.” She typed furiously, searching for the file. “No one else near wants to foster older children. They have a reputation of being problematic…”

“I’ll take them.”

The lady looked to Phil, a combination of thankfulness and worry for the soon-to-be new foster dad. “You may want to look at their file before making a decision. They’ve been through several homes together, and have a history of…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Phil replied, determination clear on his face along with a sure smile. “Everyone needs a home, and deserves a chance to thrive.” The lady looked at Phil for several long seconds before nodding.

“Then this begins your foster journey, Mr. Watson. I’ll bring the two to you later today. Does about four work?” She asked, turning back to her computer.

“Of course.” Phil could’ve sworn he was vibrating from the excitement running through his veins. He was ready.

\----------

He was not ready. 

Oh my god, he was nowhere near ready. It was only an hour after his meeting with the foster agency, and the good nerves had faded away. He had a copy of the boys files, reading and re-reading in preparation for the boys arrival in three hours.

Wilbur and Technoblade. The photo provided didn’t clarify which boy was which, as they looked fairly similar other than hair color. One of them had dyed their hair pink sometime during their trek though the foster system. Phil smiled at the thought of helping him redye it at some point down the road. The other boy held a very sad looking ukulele. He could already hear music soon filling the halls of his home..

From their file, Phil knew to have the boys share a room at first. He had moved the beds he purchased around, and rearranged the space to have the matching desks in the room as well. It took quite a bit of work, but it looked decent. His bathroom had all the toiletries they’d need. He knew a shopping trip would be in their future, once the boys warmed up to him a bit. 

This was the beginning of something great, Phil just knew it. Despite the nerves and fears and sudden start, Phil could do this. He’d provide a wonderful home and new beginning for Wilbur and Technoblade, and any other poor souls that would happen to come through his door in the future.

Both all too quickly and taking impossibly long, the doorbell rang. Phil put the boy's file in a drawer near his computers, and attempted to compose himself while walking to the door. Putting on a smile, he opened the door, and was greeted by Mrs. Blossom. 

“Hello, Mr. Watson,” She smiled. “Are you ready?”

Phil chuckled. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Wonderful. The boys are still in my car,” she replied, already walking back to her car. Phil saw the tuft of pink hair against the backseat window, the nerves suddenly hitting him again and forcing him to stop halfway to the vehicle. Mrs. Blossom didn’t notice, opening the door, and murmuring to the children inside before helping them with their bags. 

The boys were taller than Phil expected, and the boy without pink hair had glasses now. And the other had a bruise around his eye. “So that’s what she meant by unmanageable energy,” Phil thought. The pair seemed very interested in the concrete beneath their feet.

“Hello, mates,” Phil said as he approached.

“Wilbur, Technoblade, this is Mr. Watson,” Mrs. Blossom started, putting a hand on the boy with glasses (Wilbur) first, then on the pink-haired boy (Technoblade). “He’ll be taking care of you.”

Technoblade huffed, still refusing to make eye contact. Wilbur, on the other hand, finally looked up, and tried a small smile.

“Hi, Mr. Watson,” He began, holding his hand out.

“Please, call me Phil,” Phil replied, still reaching to shake Wilbur’s hand. “No need for formalities here.”

“Oh, okay… Phil,” Wilbur replied, eventually returning his hand back to his side after nudging his brother. “Techno.. You said you’d try..”

Another huff from the boy, then also shaking Phil’s hand. That seemed like the only communication Phil would be receiving today from Technoblade- no Techno. That’s what Wilbur had called him. 

“Let’s head inside, get you settled,” Phil said after some poignant silence, leading the charge. Mrs. Blossom pushed the two forwards towards the door, and once inside gave one final look over, seemingly okay with the state of his home. “Your room is upstairs, second door on the right. I’ll be right there, okay?” Wilbur nodded, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and heading up the staircase. Techno followed, nervously glancing about.

Mrs. Blossom looked at Phil. “You’re handling this well.”

“Am I?” Phil replied, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

She laughed. “Really. You’re doing everything just right. Maybe they have a chance with you.” Phil practically beamed. 

“Thank you.”

After another pause, she continued. “I have to get going, don’t want to be stuck in traffic. Don’t hesitate to call me if… anything happens.”

“You sound like I’m instantly going to fail them,” Phil countered, trying to retain the happiness from her earlier compliment. “Which isn’t going to happen, by the way.”

Mrs. Blossom hummed. “Of course, Mr. Watson. I’ll call in four weeks to check up on you and the boys.” She started back towards her car. “Good luck.”  
Phil nodded, and watched her drive away before closing the door. His house was still quiet, but there was a new energy around everything. Something good had begun, just like Phil had thought only hours earlier. He took a deep breath, and started up the stairs, determined to get to know the boys now staying with him. 

Let the new chapter of his life begin.


	2. The Way to Someone’s Trust is With Food and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get two troublesome boys to start trusting you? Certainly a meal would do. And some new music. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels really chunky to mea, and took several rewrites. HOWEVER I think I did it justice. :)

“Knock knock,” Phill rapped on the half-open door to Wilbur and Techno’s new room. “Can I come in?” He waited a moment, hoping for a response, but all he heard was a huff (presumably from Techno). Phil pushed the door farther open and took a step in. Wilbur and Techno were currently both sitting on the same bed, their bags discarded against the wall by the door, and staring into nothing. “I uh… I know this is weird and awkward. I won’t sugar coat this, you’re the first kids I’ve fostered. This is all new to me. But give me a chance, okay? I’m not giving up on you two.” 

Wilbur looked up, and gave a sad smile. “If you say so.”

“You have my word.” Phil nodded, and tried to give a reassuring smile.

“Your word means nothing to us so far,” Techno grumbled, still refusing to look at Phil.

Phil chuckled. “I guess that's true, mate.” He could see Techno give him a sideways look. That counted for something right? “Well, I’ll give you both space. Bathroom is the door to the right. Feel free to explore. I’ll be downstairs making dinner, which will be ready in an hour and a half.” He returned the door to it’s half open state, and went back downstairs.

\------------

“He’s different, I’m telling you,” Wilbur said quietly.

“You say that about every house we get put in,” Techno replied, anger starting to leak into his voice. “And you’ve been wrong every single time.”

“Well excuse me for trying to be optimistic. It’s not everyday someone takes in troublesome 15 year olds.”

“Hey, that guy shouldn’t have picked on you.”

“It didn’t bother me, you know I’m used to it.”

“Doesn’t make it okay! And he was harassing you and tried to take your ukulele…”

“It’s in a sorry state anyways.” Wilbur threw his instrument onto the bed. He wasn’t sure if it would ever play good music again.

“Yeah, because of him.”

Silence fell into the room. The last bit of sunlight filtering in through the window cast long shadows across the furniture. After who knows how long, Wilbur hopped off the bed. 

“I’m not gonna sit here and mope about,” he stated, looking Techno in the eyes. “Might as well meet the fool who wants to care about us.” And without waiting he left the room, Techno watching.

He didn’t move from his spot.

\--------

Phil was reading a cookbook, a look of confusion on his face. Cooking a freaking lasagna shouldn’t be this hard, it’s just pasta and meat and cheese and sauce. So why did this confuse him? Surely he could make something decent of this…

“Do you need a hand…?” A voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Phil looked up and saw Wilbur, standing with his arms crossed against the railing. A chuckle escaped Phil.

“It seems like I do. I swear I can normally follow a recipe but my brain today is a little…”

“Short-circuited?”

“That’s a great word for it Wilbur.” Wilbur smiled, and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll grab all the things we’ll need.” 

Wilbur nodded, already reading through the instructions. “Did this seriously confuse you? You must be older than we thought.”

“I’m not that old!” Phil said, after hearty laughter filling the room. “I’m just a bit nervous, you two are my first fosters.”

“And you got us?!” Wilbur said incredulously.

“I was given the option to house you two.”

“You’re insane.”

“Perhaps.But whats the worst that could happen.”

“You’ve read our file, I’m sure you can answer that yourself.”

Phil hummed. And decided to change the subject. “So how do I start making lasagna, Wilbur?”

“You need to start boiling water, and I’ll start the meat and sauce…”

\---------

An hour and a half later, and the lasagna came out of the oven.

“I think we made something edible,” Wilbur stated, semi-proud of his accomplishment.

“I believe we did. I’ll set the table, can you go get Techno? He doesn’t have to come down if he doesn’t want…” Phil stated.

“I doubt he’ll want to come downstairs and be a social being for a bit… but I’ll try.”

“Thank you Wil.” 

Wilbur left the kitchen and walked upstairs, with a little more pep in his step than when he arrived. Phil reached into his cabinets, grabbing the dinnerware needed for three people. He then grabbed a glass of water for everyone, as well as a potholder to place the lasagna on. Turning back into the kitchen, he saw Wilbur coming back down the stairs, shaking his head once eye contact was made with Phil. 

“That’s alright,” Phil said. “I’ll bring him a plate. Go ahead and serve yourself. Eat as much as you like.”

Wilbur sat down and started making a plate for himself. Phil made a plate for Techno with about the same amount on this plate as Wilbur put on his.

Phil then proceeded to walk up the stairs carefully so he didn’t spill the food or water in his hands. Tapping his foot against the doorframe, he stated, “Techno? I brought you a plate. It’s lasagna. Wilbur helped make it.” 

No response. Not even a huff.

“I’m gonna come in okay?” Still no response. Phil pushed the door fully open with his foot, and saw Techno staring out the window, seated at one of the nearby desks. Phil placed the food in front of him, then sat on the edge of the other desk. “I won’t pretend to understand, cause I don’t. However… I’m not going anywhere. I’ll take care of you two until I literally can’t. You won’t go back into the system if I have any say in that.”

Techno decided this was the moment to look at Phil. “Everyone says that. And yet look where I am.”

Phil only nodded. “You don’t have to trust me yet…”

“I don’t.”

“And that’s fine.” There was a slight staring contest happening between Techno’s angry glare and Phil’s kind eyes. 

Techno looked away first.

“There will be plenty left over if you want more later. It’ll be in the fridge. Eat as much as you want.” With that said, Phil left the room, half-closing the door once more.

\---------- 

“All done?”

“Yeah. We made a pretty good meal,” Wilbur stated, leaning back in his chair.

“I agree.” Phil smiled, and stood up to grab the dirty dishes. 

The sound of running water and scrubbing was the only noise between them for some time. 

“So… are you a musician Wil?” Phil asked, glancing over his shoulder to the boy still seated at his table.

“Was. I think my uke is pretty much dead,” Wilbur sighed

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… it’s all warped and has holes in the body now.”

“That's unfortunate. Do you still want to play?”

“I don’t have an instrument to play,” Wilbur grumbled.

“Well, that's not necessarily true. I have an old guitar. Haven’t played in a while, didn’t enjoy it myself. You can play it if you want.”

Wilbur sat up. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah mate! I’m not gonna touch it.” Phil placed the last item in the dishwasher, and walked back to the table. 

“I’ve.. I’ve never played guitar before…” Wilbur started, suddenly quiet.

“That’s alright. I have a learners book too. I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Phil reassured him. “Come along I’ll show you.”

WIlbur followed will down the hall, and into a small office and library space. In the corner sat a dark oak guitar covered in a thin layer of dust. Phil saw the boy's eyes light up at the sight of it. 

“May I…?”

“Go ahead. I’ll try to find that book for you.” Phil gestured to the instrument, and Wilbur instantly picked it up and started blowing the dust off. After a few moments of glancing through his shelves, Phil found the book and handed it to Wilbur. 

“Thanks, Phil. I’ve never had anything like this…”

“Don’t mention it. I’m excited to hear what you make.” The smile Wilbur had made Phil’s heart burst. “I have some work to finish up in here. Feel free to stick around, or go elsewhere. Up to you. I understand if you’ll want some space.” Wilbur nodded, and walked out, guitar hanging off his shoulders. Phil sat down at his computer, and only moments later heard the faint notes of a guitar coming from the living room.

Some hours later, Wilbur came back into the office with the guitar and placed it back in the corner.

“Mate, it’s yours,” Phil said turning away from his monitor. “You can take it to your room.”

“Oh. Okay,” Wilbur picked his prized possession back up. “It’s kinda late, so I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Alrighty. Have a good night. I’m making pancakes in the morning.”

“Night Phil.” Wilbur turned around and headed back upstairs.

“Oh Wil!” Phil called out a moment later.

“Yeah?” Wilbur’s head popped back into the door frame.

“Remind Techno there’s leftovers in the fridge if he wants them. And tell him about breakfast tomorrow.”

“Can do.” WIlbur disappeared again.

Thirty minutes later, Phil heard footsteps come down the stairs, a fridge open, and the microwave start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaa. Happy family go brrrrrrrrrrrrrr.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll probably do an update a week. <3


	3. An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmm update time. Pog?

Hey y’all. :) Sorry the updates for this have been lacking the last few weeks. School is kicking my ass, and life has just kinda sucked recently so my motivation to write is low. My car broke down last week, my uncle has been dealing with tumors, worried about my grandparents health, my sister is touring colleges this week, I started therapy… too many things on my mind at the moment. Plus, as I tried to continue this story, I’m realizing I don’t know enough about the foster system or how to write healing from trauma, and I don’t want to portray that weirdly. I like the fluff side of things, but I want to do this justice, ya know?

So! I’m gonna end this here. For now at least. However, I’ll let ya know what I was planning with the rest of this story. If I do come back to this, I plan to follow this plan and maybe make it a series rather than a multi-chapter monstrosity.

\- A chapter dedicated to Phil gaining Techno’s trust  
\- A chapter dedicated to the first holiday as a family (was thinking Thanksgiving, Christmas, or Fathers Day, also time jump to a year or two later, and would end in Wilbur and Techno getting adopted)  
\- Bring Tommy into the house (and subsequently Tubbo because clingy duo in the foster system)  
\- Everyone adjusting to the new duo in the house  
\- celebrating someone’s birthday (and new adoptions!)  
\- introducing Ranboo to the family  
\- Working around Ranboo’s memory issues, and the adjustments made to help everyone (of course ending in adoption, cause Phil can’t help himself)  
\- Summer family vacation somewhere, maybe camping with all the wholesome moments

I’m sorry, I wish I could continue this now. But I have other ideas on the back burner that I plan to work on for a bit, and maybe return to this in the future. Until then dear readers and fan’s! Thank you for your patience, all the kudo’s, bookmarks, and comments. Y’all are amazing. Keep an eye out for more stories. :D <3


End file.
